


Here With Me

by So_BringstheNight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, sorta queerplatonic??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_BringstheNight/pseuds/So_BringstheNight
Summary: Zoro reminds Luffy that he is not alone when he has a flashback.Occurs after the end of the Fishman Island Arc.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Here With Me

\--x--

A gentle breeze sweeps through the Sunny, caressing the sails. The waves gently break against the hull of the ship, a rare calm night in the New World. A lone figure sits on the figurehead stares out along the horizon. The brim of his straw hat flutters in the wind. The night sky is speckled with stars, but vacant eyes can’t see them. For Luffy the image of a smile on a freckled face fills his vision, the laughter of his two brothers echoing in his ears. He can feel the sea breeze, reminded of a promise of the past. 

_The grass is wet underneath him as he cries and cries, hat clenched in his tiny fists._

_“ I don’t want to lose anyone,” Luffy sobs, the loss of Sabo still fresh in his mind. “Please, Ace, don't die!”_

_“Idiot!” Ace says along with a hard punch across his head. “Worry about yourself! I’m much stronger than you.”_

_And despite the harsh words, Luffy knows. He knows and hears the pain in Ace’s voice. He knows his big brother was hurting and that he worries as well. Luffy loves his older brother with all his heart, and he_ knows _that Ace is just being protective of him and loves him just as much._

_“Listen Luffy, I will never die!”_

_And he hung on to that promise, held it close to his heart. Ace, his strong older brother will never die. That was the promise._

_Then heat. Unbearable heat. Ace was in front of him. His older brother. And a fist through his chest. A smile, a confession, an apology, and blood. So much blood. The smell of burnt flesh and iron filled the air. Blood stained his hands, as Ace slumped in his arms. Ace’s slowly cooling body slid to the ground with a soft thud. deaddeaddeadDeadDeadDEadDEAD. And alone. He was alone. Both of his brothers were dead. The promise was broken. He was alone in the world with no else to live for. The empty feeling in his chest twisted into grief and sorrow, and a scream tore out of his chest._

Alone, that was right. Alone with the stars and the sea. Alone wi-

“Luffy.” 

A calloused hand squeezed his own rubbery fingers, jerking him out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Zoro, what are you doing up here?” Luffy asked, his soft tone differing from his usual exuberant self. 

The vice-captain took a seat next to Luffy. 

“Hmm...couldn’t sleep.” 

The pair fell into a comfortable silence watching the breaking waves.

“Hey Zoro, do you ever wish you could go back in time? Just for a second?” Luffy said, staring out onto the open sea. 

The green-haired man stayed silent. 

“Sometimes I can’t help but think if I had been just one second quicker, if I had just been paying attention! I could have saved him.” His voice started to sound wet. “He said he wouldn’t leave, and he left me all alone… ” Luffy trailed off as he was yanked to face Zoro.

“Luffy you are here now, here with us, your nakama, here with me,” said Zoro sharply. “As long as I am here you are never alone.” 

Luffy winded his arms around Zoro’s broad chest and hugged him tightly. Zoro relaxed into the hug and wrapped his own arms around Luffy. Luffy leaned back and looked up at Zoro’s face. He slowly reached a hand up and gently traced the scar over Zoro’s eye.

“I don’t want to lose you too.” he mumbled. 

Zoro sighed at those words. 

“I can’t promise you I won’t die, but I’ll do anything to stay by your side. After all, what is a Pirate King without the World’s Greatest Swordsman?” Zoro said with a soft smile. 

Luffy's face split into a grin, and quietly chuckled. 

With that they faced the ocean again, hands clasped together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please tell me how you liked it in the comments! :)
> 
> So_BringstheNight


End file.
